


Run The World!!!

by jubileekind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adding tags as time goes on, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Friendship, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, Loyalty, Not Beta Read, Royalty, Run the World!!! - Dayglow, Songfic, Twitter gave me the idea, Vaguely based off Dream SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileekind/pseuds/jubileekind
Summary: Hi ! My twitter is @jubileekind if you would like to ever talk to me !! I also post art there :D ,,,I don't know if ships will be added. I don't know how I feel about it yet, but at the moment, this fic is just platonic. I hope you enjoyed regardless <3 i'm very bad at ao3 so im sorry if the formatting is wonky!! <3Based off the song Run the World!!! - dayglow, if any of you caught it :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Run The World!!!

Dream sighed. He took a deep breath in of the crisp fall air. The leaves on the trees had started to turn, the color shifting the world around him. He smiled, though few would be able to tell with the mask covering his face. 

Dream turned on his foot and climbed back onto his horse’s back. He could stay out and admire the world around him all day, but there were things to do around the kingdom, duties that couldn’t be ignored. With a slight swing of the reins, his horse began moving along the well-worn path that he had traveled upon many times before. 

A larger grin grew upon his face as he saw Sapnap, a fellow member of the nights waiting for him at the gate to the city limits. “Dream! What took you so long, I swear you were gone forever!” 

That made the blonde wheeze, “Oh come on! It was only a few hours, you’re just clingy! We have stuff to do,” He elbowed the younger male, before running into the city limits after passing the horse off to a nearby stable boy. 

“Hey! That’s not fair, Dreamie, you had a head start!” Sapnap yelled before chasing after him. 

Passing citizens smiled fondly as they watched the two boys run by, they had so much on their shoulders and yet stayed so positive. It was a wonder how sometimes. 

As soon as they were in the barracks, Dream removed his mask and grinned at Sapnap, who had entered the room a moment later, “Now, Dream I would’ve beaten you if you hadn’t gotten that head start!” 

“Oh? You want to bet, Sap? Alright how about a-” Dream quickly shuffled his mask onto his face as another knight walked into the room.

“You two are requested at the side of Prince George immediatel-” Before they could even finish, the two had given one another a look, before running towards the kingdom once again.

The two slowed their pace as they reached the castle's walls. Walking side by side, they walked to the throne room, as that was where it was most likely for George to be. 

“Ah, Dream, Sapnap, a pleasure to see you two boys again.” A fond smile was on the King’s face as he watched the two boys, who had been George’s childhood friends despite the class difference for as long as anyone could remember. 

The king was a smart man, it was an indisputable fact from all he had done for the kingdom. But Sam was also a benevolent ruler, it was clear how dearly he held his people and he was often found interacting with anyone, no matter the social class. He was, in fact, one of the most loyal people most could name, if the way he treated George and his two best friends showed anything. 

“So, what are we needed for, Your Highness,” Albeit no matter how close they may be, if Dream were to casually address the king in his court, it’d cause an uproar of his supposed ‘disrespect’, no matter how much Sam stated that he didn’t mind. 

“As usual, I’d like for you to once again train George in sword fighting, as there appears to be a few concepts he hasn’t quite caught onto yet and you two are some of the best that we’ve got.” 

Sword Fighting, huh? As if George struggled in that. While he may sparingly be able to best Dream, he also was nothing to scoff at. Dream could assume that this was a ploy by Sam to get them all out again, to simply be themselves for a little while, with none of the pressure of kingdom life. No knightly or princely duties, just a couple of teens, enjoying their lives as they could. 

“Of course, sir.” Sapnap dipped his head, before looking at George, “Are you ready to go, Prince George? Or is there something we may retrieve for you?” 

Dream could see how hard George was trying to glare at Sapnap, while also not getting the attention of the entire court and it’s advisors, “Yes, let’s get going.”

The blonde almost burst out laughing as he heard the eldest speak, it sounded so unlike George, far too stiff from their normal chats. Nothing like the boy he knew. 

The trio walked out of the court and the air shifted, becoming far more casual. “George! Did you hear how stiff you were! I swear! It was so unlike your usual self,” Dream wheezed, almost folded over.

“Well, you didn’t say a word, did you? Besides what was I supposed to do? Follow you in silence?” 

“Oh come on! There were so many other things you could’ve said! I bet even Sapnap would have thought of something better at that moment!” 

Ignoring the youngests’ outburst of disbelief, George shook his head, “I don’t think so, I’m far better at conversation than him!” 

“Right… Just admit that you’re too scared to upset the court! Imagine them seeing how you act when we’re alone, they’d probably combust,” Dream grinned cheekily as he teased the boy, before undoing the clasp for his mask letting it fall into his hands. 

Sapnap quickly picked up the conversation with George as Dream reminisced as they walked through the woods that sat outside the city. 

Sometimes it felt as though they ran the world. Through all the pessimism, narcissism, cynicism. Their own little world, without all of their commitments. Without the pressures of their various roles. Dream sometimes thought about telling the other two about his idea. To run off, create their own place with no hierarchy, with no court, with nothing holding them back. But it was some small, silly idea. George was an heir to their kingdom, for god’s sake. He couldn’t just disappear, could he?

Besides, with Sapnap’s past… It could lead to a bad end for them all if they didn’t follow through properly. It was still a nice thought though, a dream for the future. 

“Hey Dreamie! Why are you trailing behind, hm? Can’t keep up can you!” Sapnap teased.

“Oh you’re asking for it! C’mere Sapnap!” The blonde grinned before giving chase, running after the boy, leaving George behind them. The eldest sighed before yelling, “I swear you two are children! You sure have the minds of some!” But in the end, he too ran after his two friends, because, it was them against the world, as it always had been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! My twitter is @jubileekind if you would like to ever talk to me !! I also post art there :D ,,,
> 
> I don't know if ships will be added. I don't know how I feel about it yet, but at the moment, this fic is just platonic. I hope you enjoyed regardless <3 i'm very bad at ao3 so im sorry if the formatting is wonky!! <3
> 
> Based off the song Run the World!!! - dayglow, if any of you caught it :)


End file.
